


Captain

by ObsessedPenguin



Series: Captain Kink o.O [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Captain kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Teasing, That's only the tag because they're in the clubroom, Top Sugawara Koushi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedPenguin/pseuds/ObsessedPenguin
Summary: Daichi is sexually frustrated because he can't seem to find time alone with Suga. Luckily faith is in his hands because he finds himself alone with Suga in the clubroom.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Captain Kink o.O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this site, lol. Decided to give Top Suga a try, seems fun to do.

For the past few weeks, everyone has been busy studying in their homes. Tests are coming up for each grade and it’s important for them to not fall behind. At first, it was Daichi, Koushi, and Asahi who would meet up at the library for group study, but three days into it changed. Koushi insisted that he had been getting distracted by things and considered studying alone in his home. Daichi didn’t mind it, he assumed he would find other times to be alone with Koushi another time like always. However, that moment didn't happen and it left Daichi a bit bothered.

The whistle is blown over all the screeching sneaker noises in the school gym that signals a water break. The three third years have their bottles placed near each other where they would make small talk from time to time. Talks like questions about the homework or what pictures they saw on the internet. In unison, the three third years lean their head back slightly to drink the freshwater. “Ah, it’s really hot in here isn’t it?” Koushi says after he finished taking a sip. Asahi hums in response, taking off his headband for a bit to fidget with it. Daichi takes a look at Koushi, his look is a bit clouded in thought and the grip on his bottle is a bit tight. Koushi closes his eyes and pulls up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. Daichi’s mind freaks out over this. Koushi doesn’t have the type of body to gain muscle easily like Daichi’s, but his ab lines are visible to acknowledge his hard work. Daichi smiles without even knowing, it only seems like yesterday when Daichi asked Koushi out. The memory that’s forever implanted in his head. Years of realization of mutual feelings only to find out that they had somehow skipped the dating phase and reached the marriage level. Poor Asahi had to deal with the lovey-dovey relationship Daichi and Koushi had before they even got together.

Daichi snaps out of his thoughts when his eyes locked on a bead of sweat running down Koushi’s neck. How the sweat disappears under the jersey only tempts Daichi into taking off Koushi’s jersey just to follow where it leads. His eyes trail up to the dribbles of water that didn’t make it into Koushi’s mouth and trail down on his chin. As gross as it sounds, Daichi would like to lick it off. Daichi licks his lips as if he could taste it.

Koushi’s gaze turns to Daichi, a bit startled by the on-looking eyes. He quickly wipes his chin dry, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Daichi, stop staring at me. I’m just really thirsty right now.”

 _As am I_ , Daichi wants to say, but instead, he says, “Sorry, you’re just sweating more than usual.” Daichi mentally facepalms at his words. Koushi looks confused, eyeing Daichi up and down. Then, he chuckles, the smile bringing more attention to the beauty mark near his eye. Daichi’s heart flutters, _that mole will be the death of me_.

“Yeah, I know,” Koushi says, placing a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “Come on, drink more water, or else you’ll end up passed out on the floor. I’m sure no one wants to see me carry you to the nurse’s office.”

A switch in Daichi changes. _Right, they’re at practice_ , Daichi thinks, _no time to admire Koushi’s beauty._ Daichi managed to drink up more water before Coach Ukai blew the whistle again.

* * *

Practice goes by smoothly which helped Daichi burn off some of his frustrations. Coach Ukai sends everyone home, even the freak duo who usually stay out for extra practice. With some protests, Coach Ukai managed to get them to go home and study. He reminds Daichi to make sure everyone leaves and that the doors are locked.

In the clubroom, Daichi places the keys in his locker where he knows he won’t forget. He is slower than normal when changing. Daichi keeps track of how many people leave, silently counting in his head. It was then he realized that all his frustrations haven’t been extinguished. His body is hot and tense, but he pushes it away. The last ones to leave are Kageyama and Hinata, both saying good-bye before they leave. Finally, the door closes and Daichi is alone. He lets out a relieved sigh.

“It’s just the two of us, hm?” Koushi hums right next to Daichi. Daichi jumps as his eyes fall onto Koushi’s unchanged body. Every sexually frustrated feeling Daichi has ever felt is now crashing back in. _Damn it, Suga_ , Daichi thinks. Koushi moves Daichi to face him, putting his pale pointer finger against Daichi’s bare chest. “You’ve been staring at me a lot lately. Are you expecting something, Captain?” Koushi’s voice dropping down into a purr at the end of his sentence. Daichi gulps, a shiver going down his spine.

“I- I, no. I just wanted to make sure you aren’t s- stressing out about the test.” Daichi stutters when Koushi opens his hand to lay flat against Daichi’s chest. The pale hand compared to Daichi’s slightly darker skin moves low, very low. The hand sets Daichi’s blood to rush south as the hand softly glides over his abs and down his happy trail. It would’ve been an innocent act if the look on Koushi’s face didn’t say otherwise. The hand stops just above his waistband. Daichi sucks in a breath, _has it really been that long?_ It was a simple touch, but Daichi already feels exposed despite having his shorts still on.

“It’s not good to lie, Captain,” Koushi says, giving Daichi the adorable pout look. He slips his fingers in and out between the waistband by just a bit. Daichi tries to give Koushi a look that says ‘stop trying to make me have a captain kink.’ Koushi has a sly smile on his face as he moves his hand painfully slow in between the waistband. His hand wrapping around the already half-hard flesh that lies beneath. A small groan leaves Daichi’s lips, his tense shoulders relaxing when the hand moves in lazy pumps. “Is Captain pleased with my efforts?”

“S- Stop calling me that.” Daichi chokes as Koushi speeds up his movements. Daichi’s head is racing at the pleasure he has longed for the past few weeks, but it isn’t enough. He needs more. Daichi leans forward and reaches down to stop Koushi’s hand. Before Koushi can react, Daichi connects their lips together. It’s needy but precise. Both of the third years shiver as their heartbeats fasten. Koushi’s arms wrap around Daichi’s neck and Daichi did the same to Koushi’s waist. With a starved mindset, Daichi switches their positions. Koushi’s back hits the lockers as their crotches slide against each other. Daichi moans and Koushi groans hungrily. Koushi rubs his tongue at the bottom of Daichi’s lip which Daichi responds by opening his mouth eagerly. Koushi pushed his tongue in Daichi’s mouth to deepen the kiss. Koushi’s tongue moves around Daichi’s mouth like he has done many times, never failing to get Daichi excited. Koushi pulls back to bite Daichi’s bottom lip. He tugs at the lip and glances up at Daichi before letting it go. Koushi’s arms drop down from Daichi’s neck.

“What do yo-“ Daichi was cut off by Koushi moving from in front of him. Daichi’s previous view is now very close to the clubroom locker with a simple push. Daichi feels something warm leaning against his back. Daichi leans his head against the locker when hands rub through his hair. The hand moves his head to the left, exposing his neck to the older male behind him. Daichi’s hand tries to grab something, with no luck, when something hard rubs against his ass. A slow grind starts behind him while Daichi involuntarily grinds back. “Fuck.” Koushi mumbles, his hands going on Daichi’s waist.

The empty crook of Daichi’s neck now being claimed by Koushi’s greedy lips. A lick up from the neck to Daichi’s ear makes him weak. Daichi bites back a moan when Koushi’s hot pants hit his ear. “No one’s around, Captain. Let your Vice-Captain know how good he’s doing.” Koushi says in a deep but smooth tone. Daichi can feel himself flush down to his shoulders at Koushi’s voice. He lets out a loud moan when Koushi’s hand wanders forward to fondle Daichi’s balls with a squeeze. The grind speeds up as the lips pepper kiss down Daichi’s neck to a place Daichi can hide. Small bite marks are made on his back and shoulder. Daichi tries to catch up on the new pace, but the way Koushi is biting him makes Daichi’s muscles tense and loosens. Daichi’s hands grip onto nothing when Koushi bites a particularly hard bit on his shoulder. Koushi kisses the new bite mark and moves back to admire them. Koushi squeezes Daichi’s balls one last time before moving away. Daichi whines on accident before Koushi tells him to don’t move. As Koushi is somewhere in the clubroom, Daichi tries to regulate his breathing, wanting this moment to last. Daichi’s eyes widen at the familiar sound of a sharp bottle cap opening. “Suga?!” Daichi says breathlessly. Koushi shushes him before moving his hands down to grab both Daichi’s asscheeks in his hands.

“The whole time in practice I couldn’t stop staring at this,” Koushi admits, putting his covered hard-on right in between Daichi’s buns. “How much I would give to just smack it in front of everyone. Captain, how would you feel if I just fucked you in the middle of practice?” Koushi bites his lip at the thought, moving his crotch away to contain himself. Daichi groans and turns his hand into a fist. Finally, both Daichi’s shorts and boxers are pulled down.

“Koushi-“ Daichi sucks in a breath when he feels a finger at his hole. The cold feeling of the lube made his hole twitch in anticipation. Koushi rubs his left hand up and down the side of Daichi’s side soothingly when he pushes a finger in slowly. They both moan at the feeling. Daichi closes his eyes, finally having at least _something_ inside him. He can imagine just how tight and warm he is once he sucks Koushi’s index finger all the way in. It was when Koushi started moving that a lot of precum drips from Daichi’s boner. He misses this, he misses Koushi.

Daichi shivers as another finger welcomes its way in. _In, out, in, out,_ Daichi’s mind narrates, _in, out, in- oh it’s scissoring_. Daichi’s hips grind back as he’s keeping up with Koushi’s pace. Koushi adds a third finger in. Daichi feels the stretch and tightens. Koushi leans in to kiss, reassuringly up Daichi’s back, stretching Daichi out with his fingers smoothly. Koushi decides that this was enough, reangling his fingers slightly. Daichi yelps and chokes at the same time at the unexpected action. He shakes and shivers as his prostate was hit deliciously on point. Koushi couldn’t help but put more marks on Daichi’s back, continuing to abuse the pleasurable spot in Daichi. Daichi moves a hand on top of his mouth before he can let out his droll. Continuous moans that only Koushi hears escapes Daichi’s hand as his eyes are glazed. 

The fun stopped when a noise from outside picked up in Koushi’s ear. Koushi moves swiftly, taking the small egg-shaped item he had been saving out. Koushi moves his fingers out of Daichi abruptly. Daichi, too distracted to hear it, whines loudly at being empty. Koushi takes the item and lubes it up, sliding it into Daichi’s stretched hole. Daichi groans at the feeling until his eyes prick with tears when the point of it leans against his prostate.

“Time for you to show us how much of a dependable Captain you are,” Koushi says, pulling up Daichi’s boxers and shorts. Daichi attempts to respond, but the item inside him starts moving. Koushi moves Daichi to lean against the lockers and flashes Daichi with an innocent look. A remote in his hands as Daichi tries to think straight. Daichi’s mind is struggling to keep up with the constant pleasure he feels. Before he knows it, the clubroom door opens. To Daichi’s horror or relief, it’s Hinata and Kageyama.

“See, told you they’re still here,” Hinata says, a line of sweat on his forehead like he ran all the way here.

“Yeah whatever, go find what you forgot,” Kageyama says, nudging Hinata forward. Hinata pouts but goes to his locker anyway. Kageyama turns towards his senpais. “Hello, Daichi-san and Sugawara-san.”

“Hello, my kouhais!” Koushi says chirpily, an angelic smile on his face. He nudges Daichi to speak.

“Hel-“ Koushi turns up the vibrating settings. Daichi almost moans, swiftly disguising it as a cough. “Hello, Kageyama.” His voice sounded wrecked. Fortunately, Kageyama didn’t seem to notice. However…

“Daichi-san, are you sick?” Hinata asks, his eyes going big with worry. Like a domino effect, this sparked Kageyama to also be worried.

“Wait, are you?! If you’re sick Captain, you should really go home and rest!” Kageyama says as they both walk forward to Daichi. Their eyes expectantly for an answer. Daichi shoots a glance at Koushi, hoping he’d help him. Koushi just smiles and shrugs. _Great..._

“U- Uh. Fuck!” Daichi’s knees shake when Koushi dials the vibrator up. The duo looked at him surprisingly as they have never heard their Captain swear before. Daichi’s eyes widened at the realization of what he said. In a panic (along with pleasure), Daichi quickly responds. “I’m fine! I- hm, need to j- just r- rest for a b- bit.”

“Really? You were burning up just a minute ago. What could’ve caused that?” Koushi fake questions, he moves towards Daichi. “Maybe the heat in the gym has made you faint.” Koushi took the new distance to his advantage and squeezed Daichi’s ass.

“N- No, I’m fine!”

Too late, the first years are now extremely worried. “Don’t faint! Do you need me to get water?!” Hinata exclaims. “What about a belly rub? My sister loves a belly rub whenever she was sick!”

“How about we lock up for you instead? Go home and get some rest, Daichi-san!” Kageyama yells.

Koushi contains a laugh, _how cute_. Daichi can’t handle this. His first years watching him and not knowing what’s going on. How could they not notice?! The heat intensifies and so does the knot in Daichi’s abdomen. “Good idea, belly rubs can work!” Koushi says, reaching forward with his skinny pale hands to Daichi’s stomach. Daichi grabs it before he explodes.

“It’s okay Suga! I’m good! K- Kageyama, Hinata, I- I need to talk to S- Suga about something real quick. Find what you’re looking for and leave.” Daichi quickly says, almost moaning the name ‘Suga’ like a fool. The first years straighten up as if they had forgotten they were here to grab something.

“Yes, Captain!” They both said in unison. Daichi’s mind rolls his eyes at the word ‘captain,’ _I blame Suga._ Hinata grabs a bag as they both race out of the door. When the coast is clear, Daichi finally lets out a moan and collapses on the floor. He finally let his release come, right in his boxers like some pubescent teen. But that’s a problem for future Daichi. Daichi twitches and shakes as Koushi lowers the vibrator to ride out Daichi’s orgasm before stopping it. It took a few minutes before Koushi sat next to Daichi, running his hands through Daichi’s hair. Koushi leans into Daichi’s ear.

“You let them leave and didn’t offer for them to watch. Captain, am I your favorite~” Koushi purrs, licking up Daichi’s ear and nibbling at the lobe. Daichi groans, but doesn’t move away. Daichi doesn’t trust his mouth to speak during his afterglow. Koushi hums, reaching in Daichi’s boxers to retrieve the vibrator plug. Daichi hisses when the plug hits the prostate a couple of times, over-stimulated. Koushi lays the plug on one of the benches. 

“We’re lucky they didn't catch on,” Daichi says, the tip of his ears heating up as he replays the event in his head. They were so clueless about what Daichi was going through. Doing these activities in the clubroom was a bad idea. 

Daichi hisses and jumps when he feels a painful sting on his right asscheek. The sound of the smack echoes in the room. “I know you would’ve wanted them to find out. For them to see their reliable Captain come undone in the hands of me.” Daichi silently swears to himself, he shouldn’t already be getting another boner. The thought wouldn’t even have turned him on had Koushi never said it. Koushi smirks at the sight of Daichi's once again awakening friend. “Come on, we’re not done yet.” Koushi pats Daichi’s shoulder. Koushi stands up and takes off his shorts and underwear. He sighs when the tight restraints are out of the way. Shivers are sent through his spine when the cold air breezes over his cock. Daichi’s eyes light up at the newly exposed body parts. Koushi’s hand reached in front of him to touch himself, but he was stopped when his whole body was pushed. Goosebumps forming on his body when his back hits against the cold metal of the lockers.

Daichi stands in front of Koushi with his hands on Koushi’s shoulders. Koushi’s stunned expression transforms into fondness when he sees the hungry look on Daichi’s face. A small chuckle escaped his lips and his hand raked up the back of Daichi’s neck. “Impatient, are we?” Koushi teases. Daichi involuntarily whines, the tease along with the pales fingers scraping the back of his neck making his mind go crazy. Daichi rips off Koushi’s shirt. As if he can’t live without touching Koushi, Daichi leans forward and licks Koushi’s pale neck. Daichi marks hickeys on Koushi’s collarbone to keep him sane as Koushi’s hand is trailing dangerously low on his back. “Since it has been a while, I’ll let you decide,” Koushi said, groping Daichi’s ass with both his hands. Daichi’s grip on Koushi tightens and his mind thinks up of so many things they could be doing. Koushi rolls his hips against Daichi’s, “is something wrong, Captain? You can tell me~”

Daichi curses in his head and looks away. He’s starting to think Koushi’s plan to get him a captain kink is working. Or maybe it’s because it’s Koushi the one that’s saying it. The way it just rolls off his tongue- “ah!” Daichi flushes and covers his mouth. Koushi smiles and rolls his finger once more around Daichi’s nipple. Daichi hisses when Koushi pinches and tugs. “I-“ Daichi suppresses a groan, “I want to suck you off.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you mean. Maybe if you were louder.” Koushi says, smacking Daichi’s ass. Daichi groans despite not even having a spanking kink. _Damn Suga,_ Daichi said in his mind.

“I want to suck on your cock!” Daichi yelps at the end of his sentence. Koushi blushes, it’s not everyday Daichi would admit to something like that. Koushi shoves Daichi with unexpected strength down onto his knees in front of him. A giddy smile plastered onto Koushi’s face.

“Naughty, naughty.” Koushi says, “here I thought you’d be begging for me to bury my dick inside of you.” Daichi stares at Koushi’s member in front of him and licks his lips. God, he missed the sight of it. Tons of precum leaks from the tip and before he can move to lick it up, Koushi thrusts his dick on Daichi’s cheek. “Would you like to take responsibility and swallow my cum? Or be filthy and let me cum on your face?” Koushi asks smoothly, spreading his precum across Daichi’s face. Koushi smiles as Daichi’s cheek glistens in the light. Daichi flushes and instead of speaking he grips Koushi’s member in his hand. Koushi hisses as Daichi jerks his hand up and down, twisting his hand when he reaches to the head. “Daichi-“

“I thought I was Captain? Aren’t I, Koushi?” Daichi questions, loving the way Koushi throbs in his hand. Daichi watches as Koushi’s adam’s apple bobs in motion. Daichi moves his head forward to lick up the trail of precum that has decided to spill. He closes his eyes happily, somehow missing the taste and wants more. Daichi laps more of his spit around the cock by taking long licks from the base and up to the tip. He pumps the member in his hand a few more times before taking the tip into his mouth. Koushi’s eyes roll back at the warm moist cave Daichi’s mouth has provided around his cock. Daichi licks the slit before moving down and sucking lightly.

“Captain, I know you can take more than that,” Koushi says, placing his hand on Daichi’s head. Daichi’s dick twitch and he hums at Koushi’s words. Daichi looks at Koushi’s blushing face and works up the confidence to get more than half in. It has been a while, but Daichi has always been good at getting himself under control, especially his gag reflex. Koushi groans above him when Daichi starts sucking and rubs his tongue against the underside of Koushi. Daichi breathes in from his nose and moves down to the base. He takes in Koushi’s natural crotch scent and takes a deep breath. Daichi moves at an up and down pace and Koushi loves the view from above. With the way Daichi’s mouth is tight around Koushi, it makes his mind go blank. Koushi bites his bottom lip and watches as his dick disappears and reappears from his Captain’s mouth. The thought of them getting caught in this position makes his cock twitch in Daichi’s mouth. Daichi’s sighs softly and moans around Koushi’s tip. Daichi stares up at Koushi with a plea. Koushi curses silently to himself because if Daichi keeps looking at him like that he will explode. Words of encouragement spill out of Koushi’s mouth and his hand combs through Daichi’s sweaty hair. Koushi amid his arousal sees Daichi’s right hand moving at the same pace as his mouth movements. It took a while for Koushi to realize in his clouded mind that Daichi was jerking himself off. Koushi’s body reaches its boiling point and his eyes darken. “Fuck,” Koushi growls out, super turned on.

Daichi pulls away from the cock, afraid he did something wrong, but then feels the hand on his head tighten. His blood courses with anticipation with the way Koushi is looking down at him. Daichi’s hand squeezes around his own cock and he darts his tongue out. With his mouth wide open, Koushi’s eyes filled with desire and dominance that empathizes with the beauty mark next to his left eye. Daichi allows his head to be moved and his mouth to be filled. Silent praises are spoken in his head as he lets his mouth get fucked by Koushi. Daichi closes his lips around the thick member and lets Koushi thrust for his release. Daichi’s hand on his dick tries to match up with Koushi, but the way Koushi’s dick is hitting the back of his throat makes his jerks sloppy and uncoordinated. His eyes prick with tears at the intensity, but his control on his gag reflex doesn’t falter and neither does his hand. Daichi’s moans are uncontrollable and Koushi grits his teeth. He’s so close he can taste it on his tongue.

Koushi chokes out a moan as Daichi’s other hand runs up Koushi’s leg and rubs his balls. Daichi whines and cums for the second time today in his hand. Koushi shutters and lets out a long moan before he empties his load deep inside Daichi’s mouth. Koushi pulls out slowly as Daichi tries to swallow the semen all down. Daichi licks up the few that desperately want to fall out of his mouth. Koushi watches the scene with admiration, sliding to the floor in front of Daichi and pulls him in for a kiss. The kiss is extremely sloppy with too much spit and Koushi can taste himself, but neither cared. What mattered is that they finally managed to remove the tension from their bodies. They both lean on each other as they bask in their afterglow with the only sounds in the room being their breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm confirming it now, Daichi has a Suga Kink- whatever Suga likes, Daichi likes xD
> 
> Feedback is appreciative :D


End file.
